1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for obtaining energy from wave motion, and more particularly to an apparatus for obtaining useful energy from pressure variations produced by wave motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of apparatus for obtaining useful energy from pressure variations occurring in a body of fluid. More specifically, numerous devices and systems have been suggested for obtaining useful energy resulting from changes in the level of a body of water caused by wave motion. An example is the use of a reciprocating pump assembly having a member floating on the surface of a body of water and mounted on the end of a piston rod reciprocating the rod as the surface level changes due to wave motion. Such an assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Dilliner, No. 3,126,830 issued on Mar. 31, 1964.
However, insofar as is known to the applicant, the devices and systems heretofore suggested have not proven to be entirely satisfactory for various reasons, including costs and complexity.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a simplified and economic apparatus which utilizes the principle of a "Cartesian diver" in converting energy of wave motion into useful energy.